This invention is a form of green roofing. Green roofing is a method of construction of roofing via materials and design that allows for more efficient building and lower utility costs. Traditional green roofing methods involve a soil medium to allow for growth of plant material, which in turn provides insulation. The soil adds weight, which requires additional structural support. The structural requirements for traditional green roofing incur additional cost and are prohibitive to application on existing buildings.
Hydroponic principals are utilized for the invention. Hydroponics is a method of growing plant matter without the use of soils. Plants are usually applied in a container with the root system suspended in a water medium.
The invention involves a combination of these two technologies, along with a modification of existing roof gutter designs, to provide a form of green roofing that can be constructed on buildings in a manner that has yet to be applied.